The present invention relates to fishing, and particularly to fishing with solid cake-type fish-bait, as on trotlines.
In the past, fishermen have employed multiple hooks, such as on fishing lures, which generally include several barbed hook portions on a common shank; the hook portions are spaced angularly about the axis of the common shank. Solid cake-type fish-bait, such as of cottonseed or soy, has been used for fishing with nets and with trotlines having single hooks. On trotlines, use of cake-type bait has not always been successful; fish are able to nibble away the cake without being caught on the single hook.